muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets Most Wanted promotional appearances
A list of appearances to promote the 2014 feature film Muppets Most Wanted. File:Kermit - lone ranger.jpg| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy at CinemaCon|link=CinemaCon File:Debby Ryan Miss Piggy.jpg| Kermit, Miss Piggy and James Bobin on Disney Channel on the Set|link=Disney Channel on the Set File:MuppetsMostWanted-D23.jpg| Ty Burrell at D23|link=D23 File:Pepewhoopiering.png| Kermit and Pepe the King Prawn on The View|link=The View File:GagaMuppets-Trailer.png| The Muppets in Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular|link=Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular File:Muppisodes foode fite 23.jpg| Muppisodes: Food Fight!|link=Muppisodes File:SwingsBothWays-MissPiggy&RobbieWilliams-(2013).jpg| The Muppets in Robbie Williams: One Night at the Palladium|link=Robbie Williams: One Night at the Palladium File:Big Fat Quiz of the Year 2013.jpg| Gonzo on The Big Fat Quiz of the Year|link=The Big Fat Quiz of the Year File:MMW-Extra.jpg| Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Tina Fey on Extra|link=Extra File:AccessHollywood-Zoot-(2014-01-21).png| Kermit, Floyd Pepper and Zoot on Access Hollywood|link=Access Hollywood File:Kermit gma 2014 jan.jpg| Kermit on Good Morning America|link=Good Morning America File:PiggyPistachios-1.jpg| Miss Piggy in Wonderful Pistachios ad|link=Wonderful Pistachios File:Piggy_wsj_portrait.jpg| Miss Piggy in WSJ. magazine|link=WSJ. File:muppets-puppybowl.jpg| The Muppets at The Puppy Bowl|link=The Puppy Bowl File:Muppets-Most-Wanted-Pregame-Show-Super-Bowl.png| Title sponsorship of the Super Bowl XLVIII pre-game show|link=Super Bowl File:Toyota photo 02.png| Super Bowl commercial for Toyota Highlander|link=Toyota File:Toyota_big_game_video_01.jpg| Live-tweeting event videos for Toyota Highlander|link=Toyota File:Live_kelly_michael_kermit_feb_2014.jpg| Kermit the Frog on Live! with Kelly and Michael|link=Live! File:Jimmy fallon finale 12.jpg| The Muppets singing on the finale of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon|link=Late Night with Jimmy Fallon MMW BuzzFeed Partner-authored articles.png| Two articles authored by Disney marketing on BuzzFeed|link=BuzzFeed File:Piggy wedding Muppets Most Wanted.jpg| Miss Piggy's wedding dress revealed in Harper's Bazaar|link=Harper's Bazaar Maxim March 2014 - Fozzie Bear interview.jpg| Fozzie Bear interviewed in Maxim|link=Maxim File:Iflorist_2.jpg| Kermit appears in iflorist commercial|link=Iflorist File:Subway_pig_frog.jpg| Subway ad featuring Kermit, Miss Piggy and the Swedish Chef|link=Subway (restaurant) File:222d2790da0673a69d5b3bc5811fbe7ce3a40445.jpg| Walter and Animal on Movie Surfers|link=Movie Surfers File:Go-Gurt-FlatFozzie-(2014).png| Muppets in Go-Gurt commercial|link=Go-Gurt File:A4a9b1f8f3adbd6f7730b12e331d5d3eabfa1c82.jpg| Constantine on Movie Surfers|link=Movie Surfers File:Starburst 398.jpg| James Bobin in Starburst Issue 398|link=Starburst File:Lipton-BeMoreTea-(2014)-Run.png| Kermit, Miss Piggy, and multiple Animals in Lipton ads|link=Lipton File:Ghirardelli_shop_window MMW.jpg| Ghirardelli Soda Fountain & Chocolate Shop next to the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood Betty Crocker Swedish Chef intro.jpg| The Swedish Chef for Betty Crocker|link=Betty Crocker File:QVC-Piggy&GeorgeKotsiopoulos-(2014-02-28).jpg| Miss Piggy on QVC|link=QVC Empire magazine Fast and Furriest.jpg| Empire magazine, April 2014 issue|link=Empire File:MV3D_Constantine.jpg| Constantine interrupts the Muppet*Vision 3D pre-show |link=Muppet*Vision 3D File:Little_White_Lies_issue_52.jpg| The Muppets in Little White Lies magazine|link=Little White Lies File:Rivers_piggy_fight_small.jpg| News breaks about Miss Piggy and Joan Rivers' feud at QVC party|link=QVC File:Instagram-MissPiggy&RossMatthews-Oscars-(2014).jpg| Miss Piggy on ''E! Countdown to the Red Carpet|link=E! Countdown to the Red Carpet File:E-News-MissPiggy-(2014-03-03).png| Miss Piggy on E! News|link=E! News File:Bachelor 3-3-2014.jpg| Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Constantine on The Bachelor|link=The Bachelor Gonzo-Kimmel.png| Gonzo on Jimmy Kimmel Live|link=Jimmy Kimmel Live Tonightshow tina fey march 3 2014.jpg| Tina Fey on The Tonight Show|link=The Tonight Show File:ET-MissPiggyVSJoanRivers-QVC-CakeFight-(2014-03).png| Miss Piggy on Entertainment Tonight|link=Entertainment Tonight Despierta América Kermit March 4 2014.jpg| Kermit the Frog on ¡Despierta América!|link=¡Despierta América! Kimmel_Sam_Eagle.jpg| Sam the Eagle on Jimmy Kimmel Live|link=Jimmy Kimmel Live File:Ricky Gervais on Jimmy Kimmel Live March 5, 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on Jimmy Kimmel Live|link=Jimmy Kimmel Live File:Flower and Garden display.jpg| The Epcot International Flower and Garden Festival|link=The Epcot International Flower and Garden Festival File:Animal - Arsenio Hall Show March 6, 2014.jpg| Animal and Fozzie Bear on The Arsenio Hall Show|link=The Arsenio Hall Show File:Behind the feud 19.jpg| "Behind the Feud" video released|link=QVC File:ESPN-SportsNation-MichelleBeadle&Kermit-(2014-03-07).png| Kermit on ESPN's SportsNation|link=SportsNation Kiss Nacion ESPN.jpg| Kermit on Nación ESPN|link=Nación ESPN File:AwesomenessTV.jpg| Miss Piggy on AwesomenessTV|link=AwesomenessTV Qvc piggy pose.jpg| "Moi by Miss Piggy" launch video released|link=QVC#Moi_by_Miss_Piggy_video File:Piggy_glamour.jpg| Miss Piggy video posted on Glamour website|link=Glamour Variety cover March 11 2014.jpg| Kermit on the cover of Variety|link=Variety Nerdy Nummies Chef and Piggy.jpg| The Swedish Chef and Piggy on Nerdy Nummies|link=Nerdy Nummies Ricky Gervais on Ellen March 11 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on The Ellen DeGeneres Show|link=The Ellen DeGeneres Show MMW-premiere.jpg| Muppets Most Wanted World Premiere|link=Muppets Most Wanted World Premiere Ricky Gervais on Conan March 11 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on Conan|link=Conan File:Kermit_at_the_White_House_March_12_2014.jpg| Kermit the Frog at The White House benefit screening|link=The White House Buzzfeed intern.jpg| The Muppets on BuzzFeed|link=BuzzFeed Ricky Gervais on Craig Ferguson March 12 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson|link=The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson On Air with Ryan Seacrest March 12 2014.jpg| Miss Piggy on On Air with Ryan Seacrest|link=On Air with Ryan Seacrest File:Badfrog_01.jpg| Constantine's website #badfrog launches|link=Badfrog Nightline March 13 2014.jpg| Tina Fey, Ricky Gervais, Ty Burrell, Kermit, and Piggy on Nightline|link=Nightline Popsugar_Now.jpg| Tina Fey, Ty Burrell, Miss Piggy on POPSUGAR Now|link=POPSUGAR Now Muppets on GMA March 14 2014.jpg| The Muppets on Good Morning America|link=Good Morning America Kermit on Yahoo Celebridades March 14 2014.jpg| Kermit on Yahoo Celebridades|link=Yahoo! Miss Piggy on Live with Kelly and Michael.jpg| Miss Piggy on Live! with Kelly & Michael|link=Live! toughpigs logo.png| Press junket interview and red carpet interviews on Tough Pigs|link=Tough Pigs bunnies at MMW premiere.jpg| Bunnies on Disney Movies Anywhere|link=Disney Movies Anywhere File:Animal QVC camera.jpg| The Muppets on QVC|link=QVC Tina Fey on Live with Kelly and Michael March 17 12014.jpg| Tina Fey on Live! with Kelly & Michael|link=Live! File:Kermit_nyse.jpg| Kermit the Frog rings the opening bell at the New York Stock Exchange|link=New York Stock Exchange File:TSSJF.png| Kermit the Frog on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon|link=The Tonight Show Google Play Moving Portrait March 2014.jpg| Sam, Kermit, Piggy, Animal and Bret McKenzie on Google Play|link=Google Play Kermit NY Daily News March 18 2014.jpg| Kermit on New York Daily News|link=New York Daily News File:Eli_Glasner.jpg| Miss Piggy chats with Eli Glasner of CBC News|link=CBC File:Steve_Anthony_and_Miss_Piggy.jpg| Miss Piggy on CP24 Breakfast|link=CP24 Breakfast Miss Piggy on Canada AM March 18 2014.jpg| Miss Piggy on Canada AM|link=Canada AM Swedish Chef on The Chew March 18 2014.jpg| The Swedish Chef and Constantine on The Chew|link=The Chew Miss Piggy on The Social March 18 2014.jpg| Miss Piggy on The Social|link=The Social File:Moving_image_2.jpg| Constantine at the Museum of the Moving Image|link=Museum of the Moving Image File:Kermit_sirius.jpg| Kermit the Frog on Sirius XM |link=Sirius EvaFragiskatos.jpg| Miss Piggy on 680 News|link=680 News File:Moviefone_unscripted_00.jpg| Kermit, Miss Piggy, Tina Fey, Ty Burrell and Ricky Gervais on Moviefone Unscripted|link=Moviefone File:Today3-19-14.jpg| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on The Today Show|link=Today Ricky Gervais on Queen Latifah March 19 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on The Queen Latifah Show|link=The Queen Latifah Show Ty Burrell on Ellen March 19 2014.jpg| Ty Burrell on The Ellen DeGeneres Show|link=The Ellen DeGeneres Show File:Club penguin 02.jpg| "The Muppets World Tour" at Club Penguin|link=Club Penguin Cockatoo in Malibu on Funny or Die.jpg| "Cockatoo in Malibu" music video debuts on Funny or Die|link=Funny or Die Fuse-DrTeeth&Floyd-(2014-03-20).png| Dr. Teeth and Floyd Pepper on Fuse|link=Fuse File:Fox_piggy_and_kermit.jpg| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on Fox & Friends|link=Fox & Friends Piggy wendy.jpg| Miss Piggy on The Wendy Williams Show|link=The Wendy Williams Show George Stroumboulopoulos and Piggy March 2014.jpg| Miss Piggy on George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight|link=George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight People magazine kids Q&A March 2014.jpg| The Muppets answer kids' questions in People|link=People Esquire magazine Kermit interview March 2014.jpg| Kermit in Esquire|link=Esquire Clevver News.jpg| Clevver News|link=Clevver News File:Kermit and Piggy on Queen Latifah March 21 2014.jpg| Kermit and Miss Piggy on The Queen Latifah Show|link=The Queen Latifah Show File:VevoCertified-Award-(2014-03-21).png| Constantine, Miss Piggy, Floyd and Animal provide vevo commentary|link=vevo USA Today logo Constantine.png| Constantine appears in the USA Today website logo|link=USA Today ITunes-DJ-wide.png| The Muppets guest DJ on iTunes Radio|link=iTunes Radio Piggy on Out There with Melissa DiMarco.jpg| Piggy on Out There with Melissa DiMarco|link=Out There with Melissa DiMarco ABC News March 2014.jpg| Behind-the-scenes with ABC News|link=ABC News Rotten Tomatoes March 2014.jpg| Red carpet interviews by Rotten Tomatoes|link=Rotten Tomatoes Disney Infinity Muppet levels March 2014.jpg| Muppet levels released on Disney Infinity|link=Disney Infinity Sky Movies MMW Beaker.jpg| Behind-the-scenes on Sky Movies|link=Sky Movies Ant and dec March 2014.jpg| The Muppets on Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway|link=Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway Gonzo Auto Club 400 Kim Coon.jpg| Gonzo at Auto Club 400|link=Auto Club 400 Sunday Times Culture March 2014 article.jpg| Ricky Gervais and Constantine in The Sunday Times|link=The Sunday Times Elle 2014 Piggy takeover.png| Miss Piggy takes over #ELLEfashioncupboard|link=ELLE BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show March 2014.jpg| Piggy and Kermit on BBC Radio 1|link=BBC Radio 1 Inside the Magic podcast.jpg| Kermit and Constantine on Inside the Magic|link=Inside the Magic Kermit and Piggy on The One Show March 0214.jpg| Kermit and Piggy on The One Show|link=The One Show Facebook-MMW-LiveChat-(2014-03-26).png| Kermit, Piggy, Ricky Gervais, & Ty Burrell in live Facebook chat|link=Facebook Constantine MLB opening day 2014.jpg| Constantine in Major League Baseball commercial|link=Major League Baseball Radio Times March 2014.jpg| Kermit and Piggy on Radio Times|link=Radio Times Tower Bridge Key - Councilman Adam Richardson and Alderman Matthew Richardson.jpg| Kermit is made Honorary Bridge Master of Tower Bridge|link=Tower Bridge File:Blue Peter March 2014.jpg| Behind-the-scenes for Blue Peter|link=Blue Peter RTE One March 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais and Constantine on The Works|link=The Works (TV show) Daybreak March 2014.jpg| Kermit and Constantine on Daybreak|link=Daybreak Rachael Ray and Kermit March 2014 cropped.jpg| Kermit on The Rachael Ray Show|link=The Rachael Ray Show Alan Carr March 2014.jpg| Kermit, Constantine, and Ricky Gervais on Alan Carr: Chatty Man|link=Alan Carr: Chatty Man Into_Film_interview_March_2014.jpg| Kermit and Piggy on Into Film|link=Into Film ITV This Morning March 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on This Morning|link=This Morning Lufthansa-MissPiggy-(April2014)-05.png| Lufthansa campaign launches|link=Lufthansa Capital fm 04.jpg| Kermit and Piggy sing "Little Things" for Capital FM|link=Capital FM See also *''The Muppets'' promotional appearances __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppets Most Wanted Promotion